Public Health Part II
The New Alhirans are delivered some bad news and a desperate plan is made in response. 'Brightstar Blvd ' ---- This long street is cleaned up rather nicely. A white sidewalk made from some type of poured plastic stretches along both sides of the modest road whose median is lined with freshly-planted saplings. The frames, or in some cases, the completed structures of various shops, offices, and restaurants are located in alloted plots of land. ---- A trio clad in environment suits, two black-and-red, and the other bright orange, linger outside glimmercoats. Crelsk follows Boomer into the Medical Center at a casual stride. Torr snorts as the Athenauts disperse. "Huh. Guess thats a no. So much for savin' the fuckin' day huh." He nods in the direction of te spaceport. "You wanna go back to the ship so I can get a smoke, something to drink? Can't stand this shit." He and Mika stand in front of Glimmercoats, both wearing worksuits. Cruyer steps outside of the medical centre, wearing his special bright orange suit with "MINISTER" written on the back in big shiny letters. Mika's lips ride a downward curve, though it's well hidden behind the tinted red of her visor. "No," she answers Torr. "I wanna 'urry up an' get s'all taken care've, bollocks, so's we can get th' 'ell out've 'ere an' get on with our bloody lives." She pushes off of the outer wall of Glimmercoat's, throwing a hand up as she spies the Sivadian leaving the clinic next door. "'ey! Counci-- er-- Minister!" "So what the fuck're we supposed to do?" Torr shakes his head as he catches sight of the familiar form of the health minister. He doesn't move much besides that, still trying to maintain his balance in the suit. The exasperation foils Cruyer's attempts to suppress it. "Yes, Captain Tachyon?" he asks. "How may I help you?" Silvereye strolls, with nigh near perfect feline balance, onto Brightstar Boulevard. One of his paws is tucked inside his jacket pocket while the other is wrapped around a juicy dribgib sandwich, a quarter of which has disappeared into the Longclaw's slowly chewing jaw. He's moving along the sidewalk in the general direction of Glimmercoats. Eventually he swallows, rough tongue sneaking out of his mouth to lick his lips and whipe any stray juice off of his whiskers. Quite used to people being entirely exasperated with her and rather oblivious to it, Mika tromps the final leg of distance that remains between her and Cruyer. "What th' fuck're we s'posed t'do?" she echoes Torr's question. Torr smirks behind the mask, moving after his partner. He doesn't bother repeating his own question once again. Rather, he crosses arms over his chest, eyes regarding the Sivadian coldly behind his faceplate. Cruyer frowns and his suit makes his expression perfectly visible. "Captain Ranix did not give you an assignment?" he asks. Kastaprulyi arrives from New Alhira Medical Center . Silvereye spots the meeting of worksuits a little ways out of Glimmercoat's and turns towards them. The Demarian is still in no hurry, taking another large bite from his sandwich as he comes up on the hidden faces. "She said somethin' 'bout me doin' somethin' with somebody somewhere," Mika supplies with the sort of infuriating, lackadaisical cluelessness that deserves a righteous smack upside the head. Her bulky shoulders pump once in a little shrug. Torr snorts, shaking his head slightly. "Shit babe, thats fuckin' fantastic. Really gonna make some progress with that shit huh." He continues to smirk. "I'm headin' back to the ship. Need that fuckin' smoke bad." Kastaprulyi drifts down the sidewalk near the hospital in an ill-fitting SPHS biohazard suit. As it notices the other suited figures, the little Centauran slips across a crosswalk toward them with a suggestion of greeting. Renkek Kashaan arrives from New Alhira Medical Center . "I... see," Cruyer says very slowly, in the sort of neutral tone one uses when one is trying not to sound judgmental and sounding that way regardless. "Doing something with somebody somewhere... do you think she might have mentioned anything more specific?" Kastaprulyi is approaching the group gathered not far from Glimmercoat's, from the direction of the hospital. Silvereye's gaze falls on the minister designation on Cruyer's suit as he approaches, picking up the identities of the others through their voices. "Minister." The Longclaw greets after swallowing the latest bite of his sandwich, holding the bundle at the level of his chest. When Torr announces his intent to leave, Mika spares him a quick -- well, as quick as it gets in these confounded accursed evil suits -- look, nodding her head clumsily at him and waving a hand with a creak of hermetically-sealed lining. Creak back to Cruyer. "Yeah. I'm on th' field team, bollocks. I gotta do field stuff," she informs him, greeting the newcomers with a bob of her helmet. "But I dunno what field stuff is, bollocks." Kastaprulyi slips from behind Cruyer, circling around to his side. The little Centauran pauses there in its rather baggy Health Service suit, seeming to listen quietly with an inquisitive air. Boomer comes back out of Medical Center, glances toward the group, and warily begans to make his way toward them. "Well, field work is very simple," replies Cruyer. "It's quite simply to go...out... into the field... and that is where you do your work." He nods sagely, then as it realizing that his attempt at a bluff was woefully inadequence, he sighs. "Let's find Captain Ranix." Silvereye cocks his head to the side slightly in a gesture of feline confustion as Cruyer doesn't respond. "Minister?" The Longclaw asks again, more quizzically this time. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you." He adds, looking at the suited figures. Cruyer turns to Silvereye. "Not at all, Longclaw. How may I help you?" he asks. Mika audibly groans, and makes it a point to turn up the external speakers on her suit as she does so, at the mention of Marlan. "Fine," she agrees rather grudgingly. "Lemme go 'ave a drink an' a smoke firs'. 'cause CHRIST if'n I ain't gonna bloody need one, bollocks. I'll catch up. PDA 70818 if'n y'need me." Without further ado, she is trudging back toward the spaceport, waving her hand to hail an oncoming cab. "So, what we doing?" Boomer saids, rubbing his shoulder, as he falls into line with the rest of the crew. "We going swabbing yet?" "I was simply wondering how things went today. I wasn't able to check in." Silvereye replies to Cruyer, hiding his dribgib sandwich behind his back. "I hope there was little trouble." Kastaprulyi suggests a greeting to Boomer, slipping away from Cruyer for a moment. "Captain Ranix said we should be watching out for people who might have ATRV," Kas answers helpfully, "do whatever else the PHS people say." "To be honest with you, Longclaw, I don't know how things are going. We do not seem to be able to find Captain Ranix," replies Cruyer, a twinge of embarassment in his voice. Wearing an orange biohazard suit Marlan steps out of the Alhiran Bahs, a small kit held in her left hand. Kastaprulyi floats by Boomer, a short distance from where Cruyer and Silvereye are conversing. Boomer nods at the little Centauran. "Digging your suit, Kas." The fat orange shifts slightly in his own, visor concealing his face. "So... ummm-" The commlink shuts off completly, and the fat man slaps his helmet. "-uckin thing is bugg-Oh. There we go." Renkek Kashaan had walked out moments before Marlan and looks around listening to everyone through his biohazard suit. He looks interested in all that's said. Silvereye bobs his snout to Cruyer, looking around the rest of the street. "I'll just have to speak to Captain Ranix, then." There's not hint of reproach in the Demarian's voice just an observation. He takes another bite of his sandwich, not trying to hide it. "Hells I'm hungry. Been running quarantine all day." The orange biohazard suits are hard to miss. Marlan immediately catches sight of them and begins walking towards them. "I didn't ask anybody if the suit's supposed to be tight for working right," Kas mentions thoughtfully. "It seems okay for me..." Kas offers a feeling of greeting to Renkek and Marlan as they come near enough. "Is yours okay?" "Ahh, here she is now," says Cruyer. He turns in Marlan's direction. "What news, Captain?" Amanda enters appropriately clad and is pleased to be able to be able to find Cryer "we've confirmed ATRV in the atmosphere I take it. Have we enough personel to leave half a team here and half on waldheim? Boomer answers Kas, "Pretty good, I guess. Tight or loose, wearing them is going to be uncomfortable." Then Mikel's gaze falls on Silvereye's sandwich. "Hey, that looks pretty good... where'd you get it?" "Silver. You're going to have to hold that quarantine longer then we thought." Marlan announces as she approaches the group. The streets of Demaria are oddly deserted. "There's a grocer where you can buy 'em. On Sanctuary Avenue. People still have to eat." Silvereye replies to Boomer with a slight shrug, turning towards Marlan as she addresses him. At her words he frowns, expression setting itself. He hesitates a moment. "What's our situation, Captain?" Marlan's tone is grave, "Get folks home Silver. We've started testing the military folks...70% are already showing signs of infection." "Dear god..." gasps Cruyer. He shakes his head and turns away for a moment. When he turns back he is all business. "What can we expect over the next several days, Captain?" Boomer is silent, taking in the news. Kastaprulyi angles for a better view of the discussion, though it remains quiet, sliding behind Boomer to float at his other side. The little Centauran scratches an arm worriedly through the cloth. Snowmist arrives from Sanctuary Avenue . Marlan's words continue to be directer at Silver not Cruyer, "You've got two weeks before the first agents have their genetic makeup completley converted. The first signs of it will start to show in two or three days." Renkek Kashaan blinks at the report given and yet nods as he continues to listen as well. Leaving the discussion to the more qualified people. Amanda frowns "Dear God that this is potent. what's the best coarse of action.? She considers "If the Demarians are showing signs this quickly the waldheimes condition may be significantly further advanced Silvereye nods slowly to Marlan, crumpling up his sandwich as it's not quite appealing to him anymore. "I had hope for more time." He replies, tone even. "But I will recommend that our advisories for citizens to remain in their homes be strengthened. In the meantime the militia will continue operations." Marlan then turns to Cruyer, "With the Imperators permission i'd like to set up a series of containment units for those found *not* to be infected." she shifts her head towards Silvereye for a moment then back to Cruyer, "In a worst case scenario those indiiduals will be crucial." "How do you enforce a quaratine with no soldiers?" Boomer growls from within his suit. Cruyer turns his attention to Silvereye. "Longclaw, I asked the Public Health Service to put some officers on standby in case ATRV was found on Demaria. We stand ready to divert 250 officers from Waldheim at your request," he says earnestly. "They might be able to help you contain the outbreak." From the eerily quiet streets that border Brightstar Boulevard turns a fully-suited figure - obviously Demarian from the physiological shape, and the shadow of its profile in the domed glass of the helmet. Sleeved tail lashing with obvious disaffection, strides sharp and pointed, Snowmist marches toward the large group gathered in the center of the walkways. Marlan reaches a gloved hand up and then stops suddenly, letting it drop to her side, "You have officers...you use them as long as you can, after that you get outside help and hope doctors do their job while there's still time." she replies. "All of those things are for the Imperator to decide, but the information will be given to him." Silvereye replies to Marlan and Cruyer. "And you don't need to worry about the quarantine failing. There are militia elements in orbit at all times aboard Moonstalker Station that will be able to prevent traffic from leaving the planet as long as we do some control groundside." The Longclaw explains. "We're counting heavily on those doctors." Kastaprulyi continues to float quietly beside Boomer as its crewmates and others converse. "Will we go get, save copies of people's genes whose doctors don't have them already?" the little Centauran inquires uncertainly. Amanda considers and says "I'd like to help with the quarantine in any way I can. The only use for my expertise is to calm people's fears I'm afraid but I'll do all i can to make it easier for the medteams to find a real solution Cruyer turns to Marlan. "Captain, may I speak with you a moment?" He switches the comm system of his suit to a private channel. Marlan turns towards Cruyer, though her head turns to watch the approaching Demarian figure. The fat, orange biohazard guy turns his opaque visor to the approaching Snowmist, making no move to block, waiting till he/she/it is close enough to talk too. Kastaprulyi suggests a bit of puzzlement as Marlan and Cruyer have their private discussion. Kas observes, apparently to the large suited man next to him, "I guess they're still working on the plans." The young Centauran silently greets Snowmist as she comes near enough. "Longclaw, latest stats," Snowmist orders perfunctorily as soon as she has entered polite speaking distance - never mind that the suit comms have handily sidestepped that point. "Marly," she greets next with a bit more thawing, the rest of the Athena's crew gaining a polite flick of the tail before she focuses a half-skeptical look upon Cruyer, eyeing him from head to toe. "Minister, was it?" "I got a name too." Boomer growls over his commset, not knowing a polite tail flick from a.. well, normal tail flick. Silvereye's ears perk as Snowmist approaches, turning to regard her and then salute crisply. "Captain Ranix has some bad news for us, ma'am." The Longclaw replies evenly. "According to her figures 70 per cent of militia personnel tested groundside are infected with the ATRV virus. We have a couple days before the virus begins manifesting itself and roughly two weeks before our genetic makeups are converted." After this he falls silent, turning back to Marlan and Cruyer and their pow wow. "I got a name too." Boomer growls over his commset, not knowing a polite tail flick from a.. well, normal tail flick. "And it's Mikel Boomer, dammit." The rotund PHS Biohazard team member, or at least his suit seems to name him, turns back to the little Centauran next to him, shrugging an exaggerated shrug at it's reasoning of Marlan's and Cruyer's private conversation. "Oh, you think YOU have problems?" growls Sharptongue as he wanders up the avenue from the direction of the spaceport, rebreather hissing on his filtration unit as he approaches the crowd, stopping near Silvereye. "This suit was *not* designed for comfort and it's riding up in places I didn't realize could be reached!" Cruyer finishes talking silently and switches his speakers back on. "So terribly sorry... Geoffrey Cruyer, His Majesty's Minister for Health," he says, introducing himself to the new arrival. Marlan turns roughly away from Cruyer and towards Snowmist, "Mist. You need to get yourself and the kits tested. If they're not infected get them to a secure containment. We can't stay here. Waldheim is our best chance at getting this thing beat. But its *crucial* that your doctors get folks tesed now before this spreads furthur." she emphasizes. Marlan drops her tone a bit before continuing, "Your population isn't large enough...if we don't beat this in time, the only chance your folks have is that 30%." "And as I was telling the Longclaw, we are prepared to divert 250 public health officers to help you in any way they can," adds Cruyer quickly, yet sympathetically. "We will not abandon you. I think it can fairly be said that we are all in this together." Amanda sighs at Boomer at Boomer and Sharptongue but directs her comments to snowmist "I'm sorry we seem to keep meeting under less than ideal circumstances. sivad will do all it can to help Demaria as well as find a cure Kastaprulyi floats silently by its crewmates with a faint worried aura. Amanda sighs and says "i'm going to head back to the ship for now Snowmist stares at Silvereye steadily for a moment before she abruptly turns away with flickering shadow of whisker-twitches and flattened ears within the helmet's confines. "Good for you," she retorts absently to Boomer before she bares her teeth in a grimace, eyes narrowing with pain and frustration upon Marlan. "Thirty percent? We might 's well stick ourselves in the offworld zoos at that population level. The kits're locked up, but hells take me 'fore I can't slip my own house security. You beat it once; you do whatever y'haveta t'do in order t'do it again, an' you tell us what we gotta do t'see that it happens." Finally turning her attention to Cruyer, she dips her muzzle in a more conventional greeting, expression smoothing into professionalism. "Forgive me if I don't make the usual greets an' cheers, Minister Cruyer. Any help's appreciated; would've liked t'offer the same, but 'm sure y'can understand the circumstances of why we didn't." And Sharptongue? He receives no acknowledgment at all, not even an irritated flick of a tail in reaction. Cruyer turns down the volume on his suit and adds something. "Madam, if you wanted to evacuate the citizens who remain uninfected... I am certain that the Royal Naval Service would contribute the troop transports necessary to the task," he tells Snowmist. Kastaprulyi unsticks a borrowed datapad from the bottom of its suit and begins poking at it. "Can you think of some stuff we should go ask the other medical people about?" Kas inquires uncertainly in a quiet tone. Silvereye twitches. That might be the best way to characterize the Longclaw's response to Sharptongue's presence, his professional demeanor cracking as a little hint of rage seeps through onto his features. He takes a deep breath and calms himself somewhat, latching onto Snowmist's words and following them, and her example. He doesn't give Sharptongue the time of day. He occupies himself with an intricate play of whiskers and ears, their movements barely twitches but nonetheless perceptible to a sharp eye. "Is there nothing we can do for the 70 percent? Something to slow down the transformation? Anything?" He inquires, looking between Marlan and Cruyer. Sharptongue lifts his snout, undaunted by the blatant lack of attention from Snowmist and Silvereye. "Had you done the wise thing and bowed before the majesty of Overlord Sharptongue Sandwalker months and months ago, none of this would have happened." Marlan's voice is apologetic, "Silver. You know we'll do whatever we can. Hopefully we'll be able to find a way to stop or reverse this before the transformations start taking affect. But there's a responsibility t.." her words cut short as Sharptongue speaks and she turns lashing out at Sharptongue, "Sharp, shut up. That's a hoopin order!" Boomer grunts at Snowmist, but swings his head toward Sharptongue as soon as he starts talking. "Overload of Sharptongue Shitspeaker more like it." Boomer peeps cheerfully, comm unit stealing much of the scorn his voice would carry otherwise. "S-" He is cut off by Marlan, head twisting back. "Hehe." Kastaprulyi suggests a hesitant greeting to the arriving Demarian. "Does the virus break too much stuff for putting copies of the good genes back to help?" Kas inquires uncertainly. Snowmist's muzzle wrinkles, her head dipping even lower as she considers Cruyer's offer. "Evacuate t'where? They've already struck here. They're not likely t'try the same trick again in the same place, I'd think, while Sivad's still waitin' on thumbtacks an' needles for it t'happen t'them. Only advantage I can think of for their relocation right now if they're already in secure facilities is if..." Her tail lashes sharply. "Is if the cure isn't found in time. Then I'd rather they all be elsewhere than in a city filled with slugs." Without bothering to glance in Sharptongue's direction, she adds flatly, "If y'don't stop your yappin', I'll personally drag y'over t'the nearest test sample o' the virus an' shove your bare snout int' it. I'll gladly puncture my own suit t'sink my claws through yours. Understood?" Cruyer nods, and the expression that can be seen through the clear visor of his helmet is still sympathetic. "We can make the arrangements. I have great faith in Captain Ranix and Admiral Lind, but it may be prudent... just in case..." he says, his voice trailing off. Pavlo has been standing by Marlan this entire time, just being quiet and letting the grownups talk but he does giggle a little and the back and forth between the Demarians and reaches up to tug at Boomer's sleeve, "I stucked a cargo lable on his tail vone time." The boy whispers as best he can given the restraints on the bio-suit. Sharptongue grumbles, swiveling his snout first toward Snowmist and Silvereye, then toward Marlan and Boomer. "I see how it is. Brave lot you are when you don't have my massed armies breathing down your hackles. Well, mark my words and mark them well!" His tail lashes back and forth as he growls: "I shall repay courtesy with justice. When the armies of Sharptongue Sandwalker slake the thirst of the sands with the blood of the unworthy, I will personally wield the knife that..." He senses Marlan's freakish gaze upon him again. "What?! Oh, all right. Fine." He crosses his arms. Huffs. Stalks off toward the spaceport, muttering as he goes: "Oh, sure. Organize the cargo hold, give the storage system a sense of fashion and finesse, design dashing uniforms and how do they repay you? Feh! Sluggification: Better than they deserve." "They could be moved to Gleaming Star, ma'am. There are still some facilities there and uninfected militia personnel from Moonstalker could move them." Silvereye replies to Snowmist, satisfied for now that Sharptongue has been restrained. "We have another security situation that could develop, ma'am. Depending on if the virus has been spread into the mountains." He pauses, trying very hard to block Sharptongue out of his thoughts. "There's also the cryo-units underneath the sands, if they could be of any use. Still, we'd need thousands." "Anyone noticing a pattern to the attacks, yet? So far, the only one I've spotted is that this Volari bastard is hitting worlds that participated in the war, or worlds that are aligned with them." Boomer can be heard chuckling, "Though almost everyone took a bite out of the Nall's ass so that really doesn't help much." Pavlo's sleeve pulling draws Boomer's attention down to the small Ungstiri, face breaking out into a smirk. "Way to go, little man." He looks up in time to see Sharptongue slinking off in a huff. "I thought I was fuckin' bloated, good God." Marlan watches Sharptongue walk off and turns back to the conversation at hand, "They're not in secure locations Mist. They're interspersed with the population and if they're not already infected are likely to become infected by family and friends. You've got to get them out of here and somewhere where they can be 'kept clean. We're talking roughly 3K survivors in New Alhira and that number drops every minute they're in contact with the infected population. That's barely enough to get your folks started again, da." Kastaprulyi suggests a momentary bit of puzzlement at Sharptongue's departure. "I don't notice a pattern," Kas answer. "Why'd Volari care about what species people were?" Renkek Kashaan considers "Could be they're going in order of the battles a few months back." he shrugs "or going to release it in those locations at any rate." Snowmist's eyes flick toward the diminutive Demarian, watching narrowly as he passes out of sight, before she returns with a hint of a growl, "And y'think we've just all been sittin' on our thumbs since it started two days ago, Marly? 'f course we've been scramblin' t'do just that, an' your help's free t'land when they get here. Get who y'can off this planet, Minister. I trust that I don't haveta lay out the priorities for you." At Silvereye's reminder, her shoulders slump and her eyes close. "Nothin' we can do for 'em, I suppose, 'cept t'try an' spread the word of what the symptoms are an' what might happen t'them. I don't want them ignorant...but I'd hate t'think what it'll do t'them t'know it's infectious, an' with no means t'combat it 'cept isolation." "Do you know what order the battles went in?" Kas adds worriedly. Silvereye nods slowly to Snowmist. "There's an individual who can carry this message. I'll try and brief him on the situation in the coming days." The Longclaw replies, turning towards Marlan. "I do have one request. I haven't been tested yet, and I know it's pretty much a foregone conclusion at this point but I'd like to be certain. Helps with the peace of mind." "If you'll excuse me, maddam," says Cruyer. "I am going to contact my government to make arrangements." He turns and heads off a bit down the street, communicating with his staff silently. "Ma'be he's tryink wif races that ditn' get it las time?" Pav suggests in answer to the questions about patterns. "Am just sayink, novone was knowing about waltheim untill recently da." Marlan's head dips slightly, "We'll focus effors on working alongside your doctors to identify and isolate the non-infeted." Marlan replies. She turns to Cruyer, "I trust you'll coordinate the evacuation efforst?" she asks and then before waiting for an answer turns to address Kas, "Get the word out to the crew, i want everyone pulling extra shifts with the field teams. Get Sharptongue to reoranize the cargo holds, give us as much apace as possible for refugees." then turns to address the two Demarians again. Her left hand dropping to rest on Pavlo's shoulder, "Of course Silver. I'll be in the labs, if you'll join me i'll get you tested." Snowmist gives an absent nod toward Cruyer before she tilts her head inquisitively at Silvereye's suggestion. Before she asks, however, she seems to realize who he is speaking of, and then she nods in assent before sighing toward the captain of the Athena, "Thanks Marly. 'Preciate it. If there's nothin' else, then, 'm gonna go see 'bout gettin' some o' the other reports that were a little too politely stopped on my front doorstep when they all thought I was still inside." Half-turning with a nod of farewell, she pauses to look significantly toward Silvereye. "Want some bodies scared up t'help locate your friend an' see if she can't be tested too?" Kastaprulyi suggests acknowledgment to Marlan. "Should I help you send stuff to the news about how not to share the virus, how the disease looks?" Kas adds thoughtfully. Pavlo looks up at Marlan, "What shoult I do Marly? I could help show uver kids about biohasart gear ant masks ant stuff." Silvereye nods slowly as Snowmist departs, looking after her with a conflicted look on his features. "I don't want to compromise our forces for my personal reasons. But, yes." He concedes in the end, looking towards Marlan. "Alright. Let's do this." Marlan looks down at Pavlo and nods, "Da. Start coming up with the best way to teach them, da." she lifts her gaze to Silvereye and nods, stepping towards the medical center, "Let's get this over with, da." Snowmist inclines her head before she is once again walking in a rapid clip back up the way she had taken before. 1w